The present invention relates to a headphone of the type comprising two main bodies, namely, receivers each having a built-in transducer for converting an electric signal into a sound signal which are connected to one another by a headphone band and held to the ears over the head while in use.
A conventional headphone band is formed by a band-like resilient member, both ends of which are provided with a headphone receiver. The conventional headphone does not allow the position of the main body of the headphone to be properly adjusted according to a shape of the user's head or hair style and, also, it is sometimes difficult to construct the headphone so as to be fitted to both ears at a proper position and with an appropriate pressure, resulting in inconvenience for use. In addition, the conventional headphone has the disadvantages that it occupies a relatively large space for the storing or transporting thereof, cannot be folded, and is not handy to carry.
An object of the present invention is to provide a headphone which is adapted to be folded, and, therefore, reduces expenses related to the storage or transport thereof, and which is very easy to carry because of the small space required for storage thereof.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a headphone which allows the position of a main body of the headphone relative to the head, when held to the ears, to be adjusted and allows the headphone to be folded into a small size.
A further object of the present invention is to provide a headphone constructed in such a manner that it can readily be folded into a small size, and, when unfolded, retains its unfolded shape.